Abstract Molecular imaging is the visualization, characterization, and measurement of biological processes at the molecular and cellular levels in humans and other living systems. Among molecular imaging methods, Positron Emission Tomography using18F-fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG) has already proven to be a powerful tool for cancer imaging, and the addition of CT to PET imaging has further improved its performance in assessing disease state and growth. However, the development of practice guidelines and coverage decisions on the utilization of PET/CT in cancer has been challenging due to the lack of high-quality data on its efficacy and cost-effectiveness. While many studies on molecular imaging have demonstrated clinical potential, there have been relatively few good comparative effectiveness studies. There has been some progress in the development of registries to address PET utilization and impact on cancer practice, but more detailed and rigorous studies of comparative and cost-effectiveness are needed to direct appropriate use of this powerful, but potentially costly, approach. Recognizing the importance of comparative effectiveness research (CER), the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) has established Comparative Effectiveness as a major component in their research portfolio. Our proposed symposium is clearly an initial step in fulfilling the AHRQs mission, as we will bring together experts from different healthcare arenas to help develop a comparative research agenda designed to address the CE issues surrounding molecular imaging in oncology. The main objective of this meeting is to educate investigators in molecular imaging, clinical cancer care, and health services research with each other's disciplines, particularly as they relate to the use of molecular imaging in cancer patient care. We plan to provide information on state-of-the-art medical imaging and how this fits into cancer management, as well as developing guidelines for basic hypotheses, study designs, and endpoint considerations. General approaches to molecular imaging CER, including key research questions and overall approaches to molecular imaging CER, will be discussed. The final result of the meeting will be to set short- and long-term goals in promoting molecular imaging CER across all disciplines. The Society of Nuclear Medicine is taking a proactive role by holding this workshop to promote teamwork in obtaining evidence-based information that can be disseminated to all healthcare decision makers. The result of the proposed forum will be a plan for research that will ultimately produce measurable outcomes in oncology-related quality of life, patient satisfaction in decision-making, and value of healthcare dollars spent. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative Molecular imaging is emerging as an essential tool in the development of personalized medicine to ensure that the right treatment is given to an individual patient for their specific disease. The proposed forum in comparative effectiveness research (CER) in molecular imaging will result in appropriate and efficient CER studies that, in turn, should help drive down spiraling healthcare costs while continuing to provide quality care.